Puhat
|name = Puhat |kana = プーハット |rōmaji = Pūhatto |japanese voice = Takaya Miyano (1999) Issei Futamata (2011) |english voice = Kirk Thornton (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 125 |anime debut = Episode 73 (1999) Episode 60 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Green (1999; 2011) |hair = Chestnut (1999) Light Brown (2011) |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Nickes' Alliance |previous occupation = Greed Island Player Nickes' Alliance Member |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Puhat (プーハット, Pūhatto) was a Greed Island player hired by Battera, who enters the game at the same time as Gon and Killua.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 125 Appearance Puhat was a man of below-average stature, with a large head, a big and expressive mouth, and a very prominent chin. He combed back his short hair and had sparse facial hair stubble on his upper lip and chin. He had lazy eyes that were also equally piercing. He was seen wearing a suit's jacket with no shirts underneath, with a pair of matching trousers; similar to his fashion sense for his upper-body clothes, he also wore dress shoes seemingly without socks. Puhat also had a habit of walking with his hands in his pockets, combined with a visible hunch in his posture. His color scheme would change between different anime adaptation. In the 2011 anime adaptation, Puhat had wheat hair, his jacket and pants would be depicted as purple with the former having white lapels and collar and white shoes. While in the 1999 anime adaptation, his hair was orange-blonde, the jacket and pants were depicted as black, with pink jacket lapels and collar, and brown shoes. Personality His mannerism together with his other physical characteristics may give off general impressions to observers that he was both laid-back and self-assured. Indeed, confident and sharp, Puhat was noted for being sagacious as well as an intelligent individual. His confidence in his own deductive reasoning could be observed that he would close his eyes a lot and had a habit of employing expressive hand gestures while explaining. He was quick to use conjecture based on the limited information that he would observe and always asked the right questions at the right times.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 130 It is worth noting that all of Puhat's deductions were spot on during the Greed Island arc, in spite of Killua's opinion that he was merely pretending to be smart. Though despite his evidently exceptional intellect, he may have also been slightly overconfident in his abilities, and went to negotiate with the Bombers all by himself.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 143 Plot Greed Island arc During the Greed Island recruitment exam held in the Southernpiece Auction House, Puhat sits behind Gon and Killua, while perusing all of the people that rush in line to take the exam. He scrutinizes the people who get in line and who stay behind and based on his conjectures the total number of people that will pass based on how many copies of Greed Island Mr. Battera recently won and the recruitment process for the past ten years. When Gon is asked to give his opinion on Puhat's deduction, he casually responds he figured that since they have high standards that the max amount of people they can recruit would not be met and that they'd interview all of the people there as a courtesy. Hearing this causes Puhat to burst out laughing and complements Gon for his logic and gives some words of advice. He then proceeds to take the exam while introducing himself to the boys. Killua being audible blatantly disparages Puhat much to his chagrin. Though Killua agrees with Puhat's deduction as he was too focused on doing it without taking risks. Later Puhat waves to Killua as he's sitting among the seven people who managed to pass the exam so far. In the end twenty-one people managed to pass the exam and Tsezguerra congratulates the people who passed and reviews over the contract and location where they'll meet to enter the game. To decide what order everyone will enter the game in, Puhat suggests they do it with rock-paper-scissors. Gon wins and enters first, which astounds the people that stand by and watch.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 126 Sometime after entering the game, Puhat stands in a crowd of people looking at the monthly contest list in Antokiba.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 129 He among more than a few others (including Gon and Killua) is convinced to listen to a speech about an infallible way to beat the game. They are first informed about another victim of a player hunter known as the Bomber. The alliance member Genthru elaborates on the different functions of spell cards within the game, to which, none are capable of killing a player, however, the spells that probe information on players can be utilized them or worse killed. Puhat confidently declares that he wouldn't be easily killed, though Genthru, goes onto explain who recently died was a victim to someone known as the "Bomber", a person whose sole objective is to cull the competition within the game. The topic then changes to how players can obtain cards through, locating, trade, or stealing and how the third option is becoming more frequent with players. The leader Nickes then proclaims that the alliance will put an end to the senseless deaths related to the player hunts and will conquer the game with their help if they so choose to join. Chiming in, Puhat asks which one of the three methods the alliance uses to obtain cards and Nickes answers they steal. Puhat guesses that they use force but Nickes vehemently denies it, so when he demands how they steal, another player named Abengane answers they use spells to steal. When asked by Puhat if he played the game before, Abengane replies he deduced it with simple logic, which annoys Puhat. Nickes confirms that the method they use is through spells and then the alliance members try and recruit the new players to their alliance. Puhat asks another question pertaining to the payout and alliance member Nomdieu in turn points out that all of the recent new players were hired by Battera, to which Puhat notes that they've been keeping track of them. Nomdieu states that they have as it was obvious with the recent surplus of new players entering the game and also that all of the alliance members were all hired by him as well. Nickes then elaborates that the payout will be divided as equity among the alliance members by seniority and job risk and within three months they should be able to beat the game. Puhat agrees to join the alliance figuring it would take years to beat the game and is willing the take the 200 million just to beat the game within three months. Abengane also agrees to join but Gon, Killua, and a girl named Biscuit refuse to join.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 131 On the outskirts of Antokiba, Puhat and Abengane are instructed after they re-enter the game after being expelled from it to wait at the starting point and they'll go and get them. A member named Jispa arrives and explains the functions of a couple of transportation spell cards and then uses a "Leave" card on the two of them. Puhat waits among the new recruits to the alliance and the moment Jispa arrives he transports the group to another alliance member named Kosofftro. From there Jispa guides the new recruits to the base while disclosing the tasks they will have as new members of the alliance. At the alliance, a couple of senior members give a lecture on how the range of spells works and they are tasked to memorize a list of spell cards within an hour. Puhat notes the advantageousness of the list and how the alliance should be able to acquire a monopoly of defensive spell cards. After a few minutes, Abengane and Puhat claim they have finished memorizing the list, though when tested on their knowledge of the list Abengane passes, while Puhat fails.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 132 A couple of months pass and at the alliance base, Nickes makes an announcement that the alliance is close to beating the game and Genthru also makes his own announcement revealing he's the Bomber and that all of the alliance members have bombs attached to them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 142 Genthru explains that his bomb Nen ability called Countdown works through physical contact and saying the keyword "Bomber"; Puhat recalls when Genthru activated it on him. Genthru details the two ways to disarm the bombs, the first is to touch him and say a certain phrase, the second is the alliance capitulating all eighty-one of their restricted slot cards to him at Battera's Castle. Defiantly, Puhat exclaims that they'd be crazy to accept his terms when all they have to do is pin him down and say the phrase to disarm the bomb. Though Genthru escapes with a "Leave" card leaving the alliance members disconcerted. Though a calm and collected Abengane deduces how the bombs work and with the help of Puhat notes that that the bombs are linked with their heart rate so they should go off within an hour. Sometime later Puhat confronts Genthru with his comrades Sub and Bara at Battera's castle. Genthru demands Puhat's ring, though he refuses and tries to offer to act as a mediator between the Bombers and alliance. Genthru kills him and details an unofficial rule about killing playing outside the game. Later Bara uses Puhat's severed head to threaten the rest of the alliance to capitulate their eighty-one restricted slot cards to them or the deal's off.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 144 Puhat's name is mentioned in Gon's binder.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 158 Abilities & Powers Due to the main reason why everyone in Nickes' Alliance joined is that they lack combat abilities, it can be assumed that Puhat has none as well. Nen Due to being able to access Greed Island, Puhat is capable of utilizing Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 121 Battles Trivia Anime and Manga Differences * In the 1999 anime, Puhat never tries to negotiate with the Bombers by himself.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 80 (1999) Miscellaneous * His 2011 Japanese anime voice actor also voices Peggy, Botobai Gigante, Loupe Highland, World Tree Guide, and the narrator. Translations around the World References Navigation es:Puhat fr:Poorhatto Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Greed Island Players Category:Battera's Players Category:Nickes' Alliance Category:Deceased characters